


you're the best

by ishuku



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Actual Human Disaster Yuzuru Hanyu, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishuku/pseuds/ishuku
Summary: Scientists say summers are getting hotter due to global warming. Yuzuru thinks they can be mostly attributed to his new gardener.





	you're the best

Upon inheriting sole management over his house when his mother moves back to Japan, Yuzuru soon realizes he won't be able to look after it on his own. He doesn't quite grasp just how _much_ Yumi does until she's gone, how much maintenance and upkeep she was actually responsible for. (He feels moderately guilty that his ignorance is mostly due to him holing himself up in his room and playing his Switch at most hours of the day.)

His mom won't be gone forever — three months at the most — but it sure feels like more to Yuzuru with each day gone by, as the list of chores seems to grow hourly. To make matters worse, he's not exactly known for being the ideal housewife, and he can hardly wash dishes by himself without triggering some form of fire hazard.

And so Yuzuru finds himself sitting on his porch in sweltering early-summer heat, scrolling through the Craigslist ad of the yard worker he hired a week ago to double check _today_ would, indeed, be the day he'd show up. At least, Yuzuru assumes they're a ' _he_ ', considering the name of the company is _Fernández and Sons_.

(He wouldn't have to wonder at all if he knew how to answer his phone like a normal person, but alas, this is not the case.)

Another fifteen minutes pass before the low rumble of an old white Ford comes chugging down the road leading to Yuzuru's property, snapping him out of his head and back into the real world. He hops down from his rocking chair and brushes himself off as the truck comes to a stuttering halt, the driver fumbling with the keys to the ignition for a beat longer than most would need to before killing the engine. 

Yuzuru squints, trying to make out the appearance of the guy. Not that he cares, but he can't help his natural curiosity. It proves to be a futile effort, as the windows are too tinted to observe anything for certain other than the fact that he's a dude. He steps away from his porch cautiously, thinking that maybe, if he gets closer, he could get a better look. Besides, in the words of the woman who put him in this situation in the first place: it's only good manners to introduce oneself as soon as possible.

He makes it all the way to the driver's side door before he's nearly smacked in the face by it.

"Oh!" 

The exclamation breaks the ambient buzz of cicadas in the air, and Yuzuru can feel his face heat up in embarrassment at almost falling on his ass in front of his new guest. The guy has a bright, blinding smile on his face, framed by a beard of dark stubble. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Yuzuru, right?"

Yuzuru nods, bowing slightly before remembering the polite thing to do in the west is to shake hands. Yard Guy accepts his handshake with a warm, firm grip. "Yes," he answers, this time out loud, and oddly assertive.

"I'm Javier," says _Javier_. Yuzuru can tell how accented his voice is just by the few words he's spoken. "It's nice to meet you." He looks young, probably a few years older than Yuzuru. His cologne is comically strong even outside. "As you already know, I'll be at your service for the next hour. But if you need me for longer, I can try to arrange for that to be possible."

Javier speaks with a formality Yuzuru has only really encountered in his English textbooks, one that he hasn't ever quite been able to properly utilize himself. Yuzuru assumes it's what he does upon meeting all of his patrons, and hopes (prays) that he'll switch to a more casual manner as time goes on, for comprehension's sake. 

After being instructed on what to do and what order to do it in, Yuzuru sends Javier off with a smile and his sweetest " _thank you_ ". But instead of immediately returning to his couch and booting up Final Fantasy, he sits down and stares out the window as Javier lugs his equipment from the bed of his truck. He's taken his flannel off in preparation for it to be used as a sweat rag, leaving him in the white undershirt he had on underneath. Yuzuru feels his stomach flop around looking at Javier's tanned biceps, and he doesn't like it one bit. 

His inner monologue resembles that of a rich old lady in some soap opera, ogling the oily hunk she's paid to clean her pool for her while her husbands bedridden, or at work, or some mixture of the two. (Javier isn't oily, just starting to get sweaty, but this isn't the point Yuzuru's trying to make.) There's some shame to be felt, but he can't be bothered to look away as Javier starts whacking away at the shrubs that line his porch, his face stoic. Yuzuru knows a hot guy when he sees one, he's not _that_ dense — no matter what his poor mother and her attempts to find him a partner might suggest. 

The TV doesn't get powered on for a while due to that, not until Javier's out of sight and Yuzuru doesn't have it in him to continue being creepy and find another suitable viewing window. He reminds himself that the odds are against him with this one: Javier's most likely straight, or in a relationship, or both, and Yuzuru's too awkward to seriously pursue anyone in the first place. It's not worth the energy.

He leaves it at that and tries to get invested in the random, generic shounen anime he intended on watching. But it doesn't seem to be working today, for the intense, yelled dialogue goes in one ear and out the other. A few minutes before Yuzuru's eyes start to glaze over in boredom, an idea smacks him across the cheek and sends him barreling towards his refrigerator with purpose. 

"Excuse me," Yuzuru pokes his head out of the screen door to his backyard, a cold water bottle in each hand. His voice is drowned out by the weed eater, but luckily Javier takes notice to his presence and shuts it off. 

The quietness of the air as Javier trudges up the steps to him is unnerving. "I thought... should bring you water," Yuzuru explains, sounding more frazzled than he'd like to.

Javier grins at that. "I appreciate it, Yuzu." He sounds genuinely relieved, and Yuzuru's heart thumps at the shortened version of his name. Whether it's intentionally a nickname or Javier just doesn't know how to say the full thing doesn't matter at the moment. "I brought my own water, but I left it in my truck's cooler. You saved me a trip." He chuckles at his own response. "What am I saying, it's not a long walk at all. I'm lazy, huh? Should work on that." 

Yuzuru shakes his head immediately. "No," he insists, practically shoving the water bottles into Javier's (meaty) hands. The motion helps him resist the urge to wipe bits of dirt and grime off of his face and shoulders. "You work hard, don't need work harder." 

Javier blinks, his face indecipherable despite the smile still present on it. (Yuzuru wonders if he's always this cheerful. He doesn't think he'd mind if that was the case.)

"Thank you, really," is Javier's final response, his voice genuine and kind. It's accompanied by a clap on the shoulder to Yuzuru, which takes him back a substantial amount, before he slides on his earmuffs and gets back to work. 

Luckily, Yuzuru's internal screaming doesn't translate to external screaming, and he can peacefully walk back into his house with a smile of his own. 

It turns out Javier doesn't manage his time as well as he could have, and thus he doesn't remember that he needs to clean out (and around) Yuzuru's pool until he's already set to go. Which isn't entirely his fault — most of the people who hire him don't ask him to do that. He leaves Yuzuru with the promise to come back at the same time next week to finish the job, free of charge. 

Yuzuru fully intends on paying him anyway, but doesn't mention it. He doesn't want more small talk — frankly, he wants Javier to leave. Because every second more he spends in his presence stresses him out, and Yuzuru doesn't think his heart can risk beating any faster than it already is at the moment. 

 

 

☆

 

The following week, Yuzuru treats Javier with even more hospitality than the previous. He brings him water _twice_ , offers him watermelon (that Yuzuru only bought because he thought it'd be the perfect summer snack to set the mood), and finds the most mundane reasons to talk to him. Not to the point where it'd be annoying, Yuzuru's sure, but definitely more than the professional ' _hey_ ' and ' _bye, thanks_ ' Javier most likely experiences from everyone else. 

Javier becomes a routine appearance in Yuzuru's life, showing up once a week to fix whatever Yuzuru asks him to. Though he was only hired under the premise yard work, Javier ends up doing a lot more than that. One day, Yuzuru interrupts Javier's watering duties so he can open a particularly difficult jar of preserves for him, his best helpless-ditz facade on display. Javier gets it open in a fraction of a second with a laugh, and Yuzuru can only imagine how red his face must be. 

At one point, it seems like Javier's running out of outdoor work to do — the work he's actually paid for (and the only reason he shows up, Yuzuru bitterly reminds himself) — so Yuzuru panics and plants whatever flower seeds he can find at the closest dollar store. Javier quirks an eyebrow when he's informed about the new patch of dirt to tend to, says something along the lines of " _I didn't know you had a green thumb, Yuzu_ ", and Yuzuru doesn't know what a green thumb is, so he smiles and nods. 

When the weather approaches a hundred degrees, Yuzuru insists that Javier takes a break during each shift to sit down and eat snow cones and other assorted frozen treats with him. It takes a few tries before he gets the right flavor for him, because Javier's too polite to verbally say he doesn't like the free food that's being given to him; but thankfully Yuzuru stares at his big, brown eyes often enough to notice that they light up when he tastes mango. 

Sometimes, Yuzuru catches himself daydreaming about what his other favorite foods must be, about whether or not Javier would take him out to eat, and hold his waist while they stare up at the menu of whatever cafe they've managed to wander into. But he doesn't dwell on it, of course. Not at all.

 

 

☀ 

 

Two months pass, and Yuzuru begins to lose faith in the possibility that Javier will notice the obvious, ugly crush he has on him. He's almost literally sending out giant neon signals that say ' _please, love me_ ' in every direction, and Javier turns a blind eye at every single one of them. Not to say Javier _needs_ to reciprocate his feelings — he has every right to tell him ' _no_ ' and move on — but he can't reject him if he doesn't know he's being pursued.

Yuzuru decides more direct action is necessary to get his message across. 

Javier is carefully cutting dead branches off of a rather neglected rose bush when Yuzuru calls for his attention. 

" _Javi~_ ". 

He turns toward his voice with an amused smirk, which is (sadly) dimmed too early as he swats at the dragonfly buzzing around his scalp. 

"Javi, eh?" _Javi_ echoes, like he's making sure that's what he heard. He directs his attention to his shears as he waits for a confirmation, wiping...plant juice, or something, off of the blades.

Yuzuru nods. "Is nickname I give for you. You like?"

Javier grins, again, and spares a glance at Yuzuru leaning against the wooden pillars of his veranda. "I like. It's cute."

That response could mean a million things, could just be Javier being friendly, or European. But Yuzuru reasons that he could've used plenty of other adjectives for something _Yuzuru_ — obnoxious, flaming Yuzuru — said, could've called it ' _nice_ ', ' _awesome_ ', ' _muy bien_ , whatever. 

No, Javier (most likely inadvertently) calls something Yuzuru said ' _cute_ ', and it's enough to metamorphose Yuzuru into the giggling dork that lays beneath his skin at all times, waiting for ample time to shine.

Yuzuru goes back inside, having forgotten what he went out to pester Javier about in the first place, and lets it all out before he has to face his waterloo one last time.

 

 

☁ 

 

It's one week after this that Javier is scheduled to do pool maintenance again, and it's also the first time he decides to show up thirty minutes early.

This normally wouldn't be a problem — it'd be welcomed, really, especially on a day as sunny and scenic as this one. But today Yuzuru shrieks in horror when the sliding glass door opens, because he's pushing the limits of the term 'half naked' on his poolside chaise lounge. The shrieks are less of horror and moreso of awful, gut-wrenching embarrassment once he realizes who it is that's walked in on him. 

Javier shields his eyes immediately, which Yuzuru finds both endearing and disappointing. "Sorry, sorry," he blurts, stumbling over his own feet. "Didn't think you'd be... busy? Should I come back later?"

Probably. "No, is fine."

Javier dares opening an eye from between two stubby fingers. "You sure?"

"I just getting sunlight," Yuzuru sighs, sitting up in a less spread-out position so as to not make Javier even more uncomfortable. He wishes he had a towel to cover himself with. "Not good to sit inside all day long."

Nodding in agreement, Javier uncovers his gaze completely. "Yeah, that makes sense," he reasons, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He's doing a very bad job of hiding his staring, if he's trying. "You're under an umbrella, but… makes sense. Not here to judge."

Yuzuru snickers at that. "I burn very easy, _Javi_. Was going take off umbrella, but too lazy to put sunscreen. Hard to reach back."

Javier wrings his neck with one hand, the other fisted in his jean's pocket. He shrugs. “If you need help, let me know.” 

He picks his net back up and busies himself with cleaning the green water, fishing out dead bugs and fallen leaves, all while Yuzuru gapes at him and can’t figure out if that was a serious offer or not. 

It must've been Javier being courteous, it was only Javier offering his assistance like he always does...

But...but…

"Would you... mind?"

Javier looks over his shoulder at the question, expression blank as he drops the skimmer loudly against the concrete. All it takes is one step in his direction for Yuzuru to focus on closing the umbrella and willing his speedo shorts to not tent. 

"Not at all," Javier answers, making himself at home on the edge of Yuzuru's recliner. He's facing him now, arm dangerously close to his thigh. "Where's the sunscreen?"

With a subtle jitter in his hands, Yuzuru retrieves the bottle he's been asked for from out under him and tosses it at Javier, who aptly catches it. He turns over on his stomach as soon as possible — the less time he has to spend looking at Javier's stupid baby cow eyes, the better. Though, he doesn't notice how anxious he actually is until he hears the sunscreen's cap pop off and practically catapults from his chair. Javier either doesn't notice or doesn't care, because he doesn't say anything, wasting no time that could be spent lathering his palms up. 

The first caress of Javier’s large, calloused touch feels like a brand, cooled only by the lotion he's applying. Yuzuru bites his lip and presses his face into his crossed arms, holding back whatever appreciative noises that may try to escape. 

_This isn't sexual_. It sure seems like it is, to Yuzuru, but he knows Javier doesn't see it that way. He reminds himself of this as he gives in to the firm presses of Javier's hands on his back, which move more like a massage than anything else. He almost says something about it, but keeps silent — he rather enjoys how strong Javier feels against him as he makes his way down his spine. He doesn't want him to weaken his technique for the sake of it not being suggestive.

A soft hum flutters in the wind as Yuzuru's waist receives attention for the first time in a long time. He doesn't know he's made any sound, too distracted by _Javier, Javier, Javier_. His dreamy Javier, who is apparently a great masseuse on top of everything else he can do, too.

(Yuzuru's perception might just be warped by those bulging arm veins he witnesses so often, though.)

Sadly, those manly Spanish hands are gone too soon, and Javier taps the soft flesh of Yuzuru's side to wordlessly inform him that he's done. 

"Thank you," Yuzuru sighs, almost dreamlike, as he flips onto his back. "Now, I do front mysel—..."

His voice falters as he watches Javier squirt more sunscreen onto his hands, a questioning look in his eyes. Yuzuru's heart stops in its tracks.

"May I?" Javier asks. 

Yuzuru answers with a breathless nod, moving his legs enough for Javier to intrude even further on his personal space. Palms are smoothing down Yuzuru's ribs soon enough, and this time he doesn't hold back his quiet gasps and whines. Javier licks his lips, eyes darting all over, and Yuzuru shivers. If Javier wants this, whatever this may be, Yuzuru has no problem giving it to him. 

And making a show out of doing so.

There's no denying the small bulge in Yuzuru's shorts now, not when Javier is as close to it as he is. He would laugh at how dazed Javi looks as he cautiously runs his fingers over his thighs if he wasn't so far gone, too — he's been drooling over this knight-in-shining-armor for too long to do that. 

" _Que linda_ ," Javier murmurs. 

It's Yuzuru's only warning before he leans in for a chaste kiss, asking permission like the gentleman he always is. 

To no one's surprise, Yuzuru reciprocates; more insistent and heated, demanding, hungry. Javier chuckles, sliding his grip down to rest at his hips. He squeezes, his thumbs pressing into the prominent bones he finds there, hard, and Yuzuru nibbles on his lip ever so gently, a muted whimper burying itself in their kiss. 

Yuzuru fulfills his dream of tugging on the curls in Javier's short hair when he decides to nuzzle his way along Yuzuru's long, slender neck, showering it with open-mouthed kisses. There's no way this isn't a fever dream, no way Yuzuru is actually arching up into Javier's touch as he does this, practically on his lap. The scratch of his beard on his skin sends tingles down to his fingertips, and he's kind of hating how many layers of clothing Javier has on right about now.

Yet, despite how much it seems like he has no problem trying to suck the soul out of him, Javier is visibly reluctant to relocate his hands anywhere near Yuzuru's cock; which is frustrating, to say the least. 

"You can….touch...me," Yuzuru pants, tilting his head to make the subject matter more obvious. "If you want." 

Several sentences are started and stopped before Javier settles on some wobbly hand motions and a vague response of "I've never…"

Oh, right. 

Yuzuru completes Javier's sentence with the context clues provided. "You never have sex with boy before?" 

Javier hums his agreement, stroking Yuzuru's neck absent-mindedly. "Yeah, that. I mean, I've definitely had sex before but...not with any men."

Yuzuru frowns, he should've seen this coming. "So, you don't want?" He lets out a shaky breath, grounding himself. "Is fine, I'm sorry I assume."

It's times like this that Yuzuru wishes he could articulate himself in english better. He wants to sincerely apologize to Javier, tell him it wasn't his intention to make him feel forced into doing something he doesn't want to.

Javier barks a laugh, shaking his head. Yuzuru frowns more, albeit with added confusion.

"No, I do want to," Javier reassures, leaning in to touch his nose to Yuzuru's, his breath fanning out across his cheeks. Every time Yuzuru begins to accept Javier's jaw-dropping beauty, he finds something new to gawk at. Right now, he notices each of the little moles that dot his face, so inconspicuous they almost blend in with the rest of his olive complexion. "Believe me, I do. I just need a little guidance, that's all. And maybe some personal reflection on my sexuality later on."

Yuzuru's coy smile returns as he drapes his arms over Javier's shoulders. "I promise you, is not too scary."

After his confirmation that he does, in fact, want to have sex with Yuzuru, Javier tugs his shirt off ungracefully and kicks his work boots off somewhere by the pool. He leaves his pants on, only throwing his bulky leather belt to the side. 

Yuzuru slips his speedo down his thighs and strokes himself back to full hardness as he watches this happen, per Javier's request. Men love Yuzuru's cock, mostly because it's small and makes them feel better about their own. But if the lump growing in Javier's pants is of any indication, that ego boost won't be needed today.

Javier plasters his hands to the tan lines on Yuzuru's thighs as they slowly begin their journey towards his crotch. Yuzuru's toes curl when he eventually does join in, pumping in tandem with Yuzuru's soft moans. He gradually lets go and gives Javier full control, who moves more erratically than he'd like, but it definitely doesn't detract from how hot it is that his hand virtually covers Yuzuru's entire cock. Yuzuru doesn't think he's ever been _this_ slicked up by himself before.

"Mmh, gonna come," Yuzuru keens, and Javier retracts his hand like it's touched a hot coal.

Yuzuru opens one eye, contemplates rolling both of them. "You scared of cum, or you want to last longer?"

"The latter," Javier exhales, already pulling his cock out from his briefs. Yuzuru can respect that.

Shuffling blindly through his tote bag, Yuzuru finds a variety of bottles — none of them lube, sadly, but a couple of them are different lotions he typically uses after he shaves his legs. He settles on one with coconut oil and Shea butter in it and hands it to Javi.

"Should I bend over?" Yuzuru inquires, barely resisting the urge to bat his eyelashes for dramatic effect. "Or you want to see my face?"

Javier scratches his chin for a moment before instructing Yuzuru to get on all fours. The same excitement from earlier comes mounting back, being mostly blind to what's happening to him getting Yuzuru all sorts of riled up. 

The first stretch of Javier's index finger is bliss, the sheer girth of it not anything Yuzuru's own hand could compete with. Yuzuru's resulting moan is long and drawn out, a complete overreaction considering Javier can't seem to locate his prostate. Yuzuru doesn't care — he's wanted this for so long, Javier could technically be the worst lay he's had and he'd still sing praises of him for years to come.

Javier's sweet-spot quest doesn't end unfruitful, however, as Yuzuru gives him vague, huffed directions when he feels the intrusion of a middle finger come into play. It's evident that Javier wasn't lying when he says he's had sex before, because he fingers Yuzuru nice and slow, pushing in to the knuckle with each pass. 

" _Javi_ ," Yuzuru whimpers brokenly when the husky, Spanish whispers against his shoulder blades become too much and two fingers make him feel _so full_ already. 

He lets Javier work up to three before he's pulling out and repositioning both of them on the recliner. 

"Now I want to see your face," Javier grunts, and he's pushing his slick cock in like he's got all the time in the world. 

Yuzuru cries out unexpectedly, digging his nails into Javier's back as spurts of white paint the space where their stomachs meet. Javier silences him with a kiss, and it's too much — too big, and all at once. Yuzuru's body is wracked with tremors as he clings onto Javier's strong shoulders, who doesn't stop moving. 

Yuzuru's legs tighten around Javier's waist as he picks up momentum, rolling his hips into his tight hole as it contracts around him. The overstimulation hurts in the best way, like all of his nerves are on fire. Each mewl of pleasure happens without his knowing, his breath transitioning into sobs of ' _ah, ah, ah_ '. Yuzuru's too focused on how dirty Javier's groans sound mixed in with the wet slap of their bodies, how huge Javier feels inside of him. 

"Been wanting... to fuck you since I... saw you," Javier confesses through gritted teeth. "Pretty body with such a pretty face to match. _Mierda_."

Yuzuru doesn't know how to respond — doesn't have the words to respond — so he pulls him in for another messy kiss that constitutes mostly of open mouths and limp tongues. It's filthy and gross and Yuzuru adores it.

Javier rams his hips a couple more times before he shouts and he's coming hard, pulling out in the nick of time to get most of his release onto Yuzuru's pelvis. A few jerks of Yuzuru's wrist and he's coming again, too; though this time he's mostly flaccid, with much less to show for it.

Javier collapses next to Yuzuru, and there really isn't room for both of them on the folding chair, at all. Yuzuru cautiously crawls on top of Javi with a content sigh, nuzzling his face against his chest hair. They lay there with their ribs heaving for a while, not talking, only collecting themselves. Yuzuru can't fathom the idea of being able to breathe properly again.

"Come back tomorrow, yes?"

Javier chuckles, though it sounds more like wheezing. 

"I will. And the day after, if that's alright with you."

 

 

♡ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in over a year! i hadn't written anything until like last week because i just really don't like writing LOL but i was hit with the urge suddenly so here's this.... my first work in this fandom...a lil short nasty thing...yea....woo...
> 
> unbeta-d as usual, any glaring errors should be fixed by tomorrow. general bad-ness of this fic can be attributed to me being very rusty. and also being just not that good in the first place
> 
> comments and stuff are always appreciated! thank you for reading


End file.
